My New Home
by EverMinds
Summary: A girl who has gone through the first for regions has grown tired. She goes to seek out a home in a new region, where she meets a boy. She hopes to settle down, stop competitive battling and just relax. Will she be able to find peace in this new world?


Chapter 1~My New home

The sun was out and clouds were full, and the day was just about the right temperature. perfect The sound of Sawks and Throhs were building my new home instead of Machokes and other fighting pokemon in Kanto. I gazed upon my developing home in awe. It's amazing how fast the pokemon could build a home. Build my home.

It was my second day in the Unova region and the first city I came across. I fell in love with this city within the first step of entering. From the people to the brick paths, Aspertia is beautiful. Immediately after a giddy jump or two I headed to the mayor's home and found a plot of land to build a home of my own. The plan was to settle down. Going through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, I find I'm tired. So once I heard that the Unova region had finally calmed down, I thought it'd be a great for my endeavors.

My home was just outside the city limits, on route 19. It gave me enough privacy, but was close enough to the town that I could make regular visits. Jolteon and Vaporeon sat both of my sides as my home grew. I laid back and basked in the sun, but my rest was soon interrupted when my Jolteon started growling at an approaching man. I quickly sat up and made myself presentable.

As I stood up the man spoke, "So, you're the new person in town. I'm Cheren." He put his briefcase in his other hand and offered a handshake. He was an attractive man. Tall, well-kept, dark hair, and pretty much all most girls would want. But as I looked in his eyes I saw a man I wouldn't want to be with. He's not a bad man, just not someone for me.

I shook his hand and said, "The gym leader?" he shrugged a bit, "I'm Shiori, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You battle then?"

"Oh, no, I've retired."

"You're so young though. What are you my age?"

"If you're eighteen, then yes I am."

"Huh. So you have stopped battling?" Jolteon snorted at this comment and turned to sit with Vaporeon.

"Not all together, no, just competitively."

"May I ask why, Shiori?"

"We'll, I started in the Kanto region, and went through all the other regions, and I guess I got," I shifted on my feet a couple times, "Exhausted."

Cheren smiled at me. "Well if you ever want a battle, my gym is always open to you."

"Thank you, Cheren." I noticed he eyed my pokemon. "Have you ever seen these pokemon?"

His hand cupped his chin as he spoke, "No I haven't, I have only ever seen them in books," he pulled out his pokedex, "May I?" I nodded as he recorded their data. "They truly are incredible."

Vaporeon yawned and stretched itself out. "They sure are, and I have more you may be interested in seeing."

He raised his hand and smiled softly, "Perhaps another time. Thank you. I've got to get to the gym."

"If you say so. Take care, Cheren."

"You too, Shiori."

His figure faded away just as my Dragonite returned with a big box of things and swiftly followed by Arcanine who pulled a cart of things as well. I walked over to them; I hugged Dragonite and rubbed Arcanine all around it's neck, showing my appreciation. I lay down in the grass once again, only with Arcanine as a pillow this time.

Late afternoon came around and I felt something hard touch my shoulder. My eyes open to see Scizor hovering above me as the rest of my pokemon slept. I smile softly, blinking away the drowsiness. "What is it, Scizor?" He pointed to the construction manager and a young man who were talking. Once again I got up, rearranged myself and walked towards them.

The construction manager looked to me, "Did you rest well miss?" this brought the attention of the young man to me.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking."

"We have finished your new home, Miss," he said with his rough, scratchy voice. He proceeded to tell me the amount and I paid him in full, letting him leave with a big smile on his face.

I sighed happily as I regarded my new home and accidentally letting my mind forget about the visitor. "You must be, Shiori."

I turned and smiled, "One day here and people already know my name. It's nice to met you, uh.."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he jumped a bit at his mistake, "I'm Touya. Cheren mentioned you and I thought I'd come by," he smiled happily at me… or just in general. "Can I help you move your things in or anything else you may need help with?"

I giggle softly and said, "If you want I guess, but.." I looked to my sleeping pokemon, "I guess I'll need some help." He nodded and grabbed a box from many sitting in the front yard.

When we finished moving boxes the sun started setting. Shadows flowed through the house as I sat on the sofa to catch my breath. I looked over at Touya and said, "Thank you so much for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all," he said slightly blushing. An awkward silence passed between us. It was the first chance I had to fully look at him. He was tall and handsome with thick brown hair bushing out of his ball cap. His hands were in his black pant pockets, fiddling with the lining out of nervousness. His blue jacket hung loosely over his thin torso. Then there were his eyes, his eyes showed me something different than what Cheren's showed me. They showed me something I wanted, but the soft friendliness wasn't there like it was before. Those eyes were serious now, but I don't think he meant them to be. I think he was analyzing me.

Touya swallowed hard.

**_Touya_**

Her eyes were soft and beautiful; they were full of wonder as they ghosted over me. Her full, pink lips hung open a little and her teeth bit down a tad on her lower lip as her thoughts flowed through her head. She had a pink and tan camisole under a white mesh blouse. Her dark brown hair framed her face and came to the middle of her back. She sat with proper posture making her round, perky breasts pull my attention the first time she spoke. He legs were crossed and covered in tight jeans that show off her curves nicely. No she wasn't the thinnest girl around, but she was beautiful. In a sense she looked a little like my sister, Touko, but richer and more alluring.

'no wonder Cheren said she was a looker,' I thought as she brought my attention back with a drawed out "So…"

"Uh, yeah, it's getting late."

"I am expecting someone too."

"I should go then."

"Yes, thank you for all your help today."

"It was my pleasure," I stopped in the doorway to look back at her once more. She waked up to see me out. I expected no more, but as our eyes met, I couldn't look away.

**_Shiori_**

I couldn't look away. His brown eyes caught me. My body instinctively shot up on its tip toes to press my lips against his. I pulled away, but stayed close, "Thanks, Touya."

He stepped out of my new home smiling a friendly smile, "As I said, it was my pleasure." I saw him wave as he walked back to town and I waved back, smiling childishly. I closed the door and leaned against its cool surface sighing contently.

"He's very kind to you," his deep voice sounded.

"He seems kind in general," I replied with my eyes still closed.

"I wish only the best for you, Shiori."

"Thank you. I know, Mewtwo."


End file.
